Magical Adventure
Magical Adventure was a PC and Mac game exclusively released in Japan in 1998. Players get to drive as Thomas, Percy or Gordon, and they can play a few minigames, as well as watching a few episodes from the series. It contains two episodes from the first series, three episodes from the third series, and one episode from the fourth series. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Harold * Toad (mentioned) Gameplay The player can travel around the Island of Sodor with Thomas, Percy or Gordon watching six episodes from the television series, along with mini games, or playing activities with Sir Topham Hatt. Episodes Episodes * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas and Bertie * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * The Trouble with Mud * Paint Pots and Queens Characters Episodes * Thomas - Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Down the Mine, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Edward - Edward and Gordon, James and the Coaches, Coal, Whistles and Sneezes, Old Iron and Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Henry - The Sad Story of Henry, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes and Off the Rails * Gordon - Edward, Gordon and Henry, James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Off the Rails, Thomas' Christmas Party, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor and Tender Engines * James - Tenders and Turntables, Dirty Work, A Scarf for Percy, No Joke for James, The Trouble with Mud and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Percy - Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Percy's Promise and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Toby - Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble and Time for Trouble * Duck - Duck Takes Charge, A Close Shave, Donald's Duck, All at Sea and Oliver Owns Up * Donald and Douglas - Break Van and The Deputation * Oliver - Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy and Toad Stands By * Bill and Ben - Percy Takes the Plunge, One Good Turn and Heroes * Diesel - Pop Goes the Diesel and Diesel Does it Again * Daisy - Daisy and Bulls Eyes * BoCo - The Diseasel and One Good Turn * Annie and Clarabel - Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Down the Mine, Thomas and Trevor, Daisy, Edward's Exploit (do not appear in episode and picture) and Percy's Promise * Henrietta - Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble and Time for Trouble * Bertie - Thomas and Bertie, Bertie's Chase and Thomas Gets Bumped * Terence - Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Trevor - Thomas and Trevor and Buzz, Buzz * Harold - Percy and Harold and All at Sea * Bulgy - Bulgy Trivia * Most of the game footage was from filmed sets from the fifth series and from the Swanage Railway in the UK. * This game has six episodes. * The game also came with a mousepad of the game cover. * James' theme plays each time the player plays a minigame. * Mavis' theme plays during the Sorting The Tracks game. * Clips from Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Tenders and Turntables, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, A Close Shave, Break Van, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Pop Goes the Diesel, The Diseasel, Daisy, Down the Mine, Thomas and Trevor, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Bertie's Chase, Bulgy and All at Sea are used in the character bios. Goofs * Thomas' Anthem is played in English instead of Japanese. This is because it is ripped from Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories. * Edward's theme plays when Gordon is used, and Bill and Ben's theme plays when Percy is used. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * James has Edward's whistle sound. * Sir Topham Hatt's statement before Thomas' Anthem plays is also heard in Sing-Along and Stories 1. * In the character bios, Annie and Clarabel do not appear in the second series episode, Edward's Exploit, because the picture is a mistake. Sources * http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/36469166 * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTGGDwofhyYQ_Txx1qAnJcwRj0Jl6WqWW Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Merchandise Category:Japan only games